Home security systems often utilize two cameras to watch corner locations such as a driveway and a side-yard, or a driveway and a front-door pathway. The two cameras record the two areas separately (in two video files). When someone walks from the driveway to the side-yard or the front door, tracking the movement requires switching between the two video files. For consumers, purchasing and installing two independent cameras to cover such locations (i.e., corners), in order to watch for activities from two directions, is expensive and tedious. Currently, some camera manufacturers have been looking for ways to have two cameras inter-connected and predict what will happen so that the main camera activates the secondary camera ahead of time. Besides the cost of the second camera, it can be difficult to install and get the two independent cameras to interact accurately.
It would be desirable to implement a security application using a camera system on chip (SOC) with multi-sensor capabilities.